DO I WANNA KNOW
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Como si estar a punto de morir no fuera suficiente, ahora Peter tenia que lidiar con ese desquiciado mercenario que de alguna manera había relacionado a sus dos alteregos. Lo único que faltaba es que una nube negra viniera a lloverle encima. Gracias.
1. DO I WANNA KNOW

¡Spideypool! Desde hace un tiempo que estoy obsesionada con la pareja, pero como es mi primer intento sean amables. No hay spoilers de nada, lo prometo.

Ok, ni Spiderman o Deadpool me pertenece bla, bla, bla, no gano dinero con esto y bueno, todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Spiderman(PeterParker)xDeadpool(WadeWilson)** , luego no digan que no lo advertí.

 **DO I WANNA KNOW** (Arctic Monkeys)

Hay cosas que un súper héroe sabe. Detalles que se deben tener en cuenta y se tatúan en la mente, como una segunda piel para poder sobrevivir. Por ejemplo, es bien conocido que una simple patrulla puede salirse de control y las probabilidades de morir aumentan, si cierto mercenario aparece.

Claro que esta vez no se trataba del incesante parloteo de Wade o de su acoso, sino del momento en que Peter lo empujó. En realidad no sabía porque lo hizo, pero no importó porque al sentir el impacto en el pecho, las cosas dejaron de tener sentido. Vagamente se pregunta si acababa de recibir un disparo, pero desechó la idea apenas el suelo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. De fondo escucha explosiones, disparos y la risa histérica del villano de turno. Creía que se trataba de Doc. Oct, pero no puede asegurarlo.

Si es sincero, le cuesta trabajo recordar donde está, o que estaba haciendo en primer lugar. Lo único que sabía es que había gritos y silbidos en el aire. Parecía estar en una bodega, donde los Avengers iban de un lado a otro. Su visión cambiaba cada cierto tiempo y la boca le sabía a sangre, por lo que terminó tosiendo. Casi se ahoga con la máscara puesta pero sin poder moverse, se las arregló para que el aire siguiera circulando.

—Hmmm.

Lo primero de lo que quizás es consiente, es que alguien lo mueve. Resulta doloroso, pero es el único pensamiento que puede mantener por más de dos segundos. Deadpool aparece tan rápido como su cerebro lo procesa; debe estar muy mal porque lo vio alzar una mano ensangrentada, luego de presionar la herida. En su posición Peter no puede bajar la mirada, a duras penas y ve a Wade, así que moverse está totalmente descartado. Cuando se da cuenta, el mercenario ha empezado a hablar mucho más rápido de lo acostumbrado. Mentalmente agradece que le suba la máscara hasta el puente de la nariz, porque respirar se vuelve más fácil.

—" _ **Esta bien"**_ —dijo Spiderman con una voz que no suena del todo suya. Tal vez por eso el otro se queda callado y lo mira durante un largo instante, antes de decir algo.

—" _ **No. No lo está"**_

En medio de su tambaleante mente, le pareció que la voz de Wade sonó mucho más seria de lo que debería; tan seria como nunca la había oído, aunque el héroe no entiende de qué diablos están hablando, ni siquiera sabía porque habló primero. Pero tras un nuevo parpadeo, Deadpool lo llama una última vez antes que el mundo desaparezca.

A partir de ese momento su conciencia iba y venía. La mayor parte del tiempo no entendía que sucedía, su mundo terminó reducido a sombras, murmullos y un fuerte olor a medicina. A veces el dolor lo hacía quejarse, otras veces balbucear cosas incomprensibles hasta para él. Lo único real es ese deseo porque todo pase rápido, que el dolor desaparezca y que existir no sea una carga tan grande.

Por ello, en algún punto entre ese mundo de sombras, se encontró mirando el techo de la habitación sin saber desde hace cuánto tiempo que lo hacía. Le parece una escena familiar _,_ aunque ignora el motivo. Con un suspiro dio un largo parpadeo. El ruido de los monitores le aseguran que sigue con vida, es el único sonido que existe en esa enorme habitación y de alguna manera, es igual a un grito.

Alguien viene e intenta hablarle, en una escena que se repite mil veces pero que de alguna manera siempre olvida. Luego de un mes, Peter no tiene muy claro que sucedió. Los Avengers dicen que recibió un disparo con un extraño gen mutante, que inhibió sus poderes. Era como un veneno, uno que estuvo a punto de matarlo.

—Uh.

A pesar de su poder de curación, todavía se sentía algo adolorido. Hace un par de semanas salió de las instalaciones de los Avengers, pero todavía intentaba arreglar el desastre que dejó su desaparición. Tony le ayudo con Tía May, básicamente hizo que Jarvis modificara su voz para hacerse pasar por él, pero con Mary Jane tuvo que explicarle la situación. Su amiga no se las puso fácil, exigió y acoso tanto como pudo, hasta que le permitieron verlo; era gracioso que no pudieran con ella.

Con un suspiro, Peter miró el cielo. El que sufrió más fue su trabajo y su estudio. Las cuentas no iban a pagarse solas, tendría que patrullar en la noche para volver bajo la "gracia" de Jameson, además había una montaña de tarea con su nombre. Para todo el mundo, Peter Parker estuvo en un seminario como pasante de la compañía Stark, lo que era una coartada lo suficientemente creíble, por si acaso alguien preguntaba.

Un nuevo suspiro intentó ayudarle a apaciguar su mente. En la noche investigaría más sobre el veneno, llámenlo paranoico pero prefería dormir sin tener que preocuparse por combatir algo que luego estaría perfeccionado y seria 100% letal. Los Avengers ya estaban haciendo sus propias patrullas, pero aun cuando no planeaba unirse a ellos, no quería decir que no podía salir por su cuenta.

Por el momento decidió enfocarse en un problema a la vez, para poder disfrutar de las congestionadas calles de New York. Era casi refrescante caminar sin la supervisión del Dr. Banner. Pasó tanto tiempo confinado a la cama, que esto era agradable.

 **PUM**

…o al menos lo hubiera sido, sino fuera por la estela de polvo que se levantó. Ahí, una persona cayó igual que un costal de papas, desde el edificio que tenía a su izquierda. Asustarse resulto fácil, pero fue instintivo tensarse por el peligro que todavía no sentía.

—¡10 puntos! ¡Aterrizaje perfecto!

A su lado, una voz cantarina logró que se encogiera levemente. Deadpool había derribado a un pobre tipo, que lo único que hacía era quejarse _(debía tener alguna habilidad especial, porque nadie sobrevive una caída de 10 pisos)_.

—Quieto —dijo el mercenario al dispararle en el hombro.

— _¡Tiene un arma!_ —gritó alguien.

Algunos incluso lo reconocieron y los que no lo hicieron, notaron el arsenal que llevaba encima. Eso bastó para crear una pequeña histeria donde todos corrieron, excepto el tipo que seguía en el suelo. Él le hizo caso a Wade.

—Buen chico —dijo el mercenario sin inmutarse por los gritos a su alrededor o el pequeño caos que desató su presencia. Pronto la policía aparecería aunque eso no pareció interesarle, lo único que importó fue el instante en que Peter se movió.

Retroceder era la opción más obvia, porque el adolescente debía recordar quien era y quien no era. Spiderman no tendría ningún problema en lidiar con Deadpool, pero Peter era un sujeto común y corriente, uno que tenía el derecho de salir corriendo para quitarse su ropa de civil.

—¡Peter Parker! —exclamó Wade y el héroe se paralizó en su puesto— .El fotógrafo que estaba buscando. Se honesto ¿Cuál es mi mejor lado?

—¿Qu-qué? —tartamudeó apenas su espacio personal fue invadido.

—Oh entiendo. Es inapropiado hablar de negocios frente a los niños. Lo comprendo totalmente ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes?

—Yo…

—Quieto Fido, papi ira a hablar con la gente grande —le dijo al sujeto que para este punto era una mezcla de sollozos, sangre y pequeñas suplicas— .Sino estas cuando vuelva, te volare la cabeza. Byebye.

El tono jovial no fue debidamente detallado, porque Wade cargó a Peter sobre el hombro. Con sus reflejos arácnidos y su fuerza sobre humana, hubiera podido evitar que lo tocara, pero no se suponía que hiciera nada de eso.

Claro que no importaba de cual identidad se tratara, ambos resintieron el movimiento y se quejaron por lo bajo, porque Wade sacó un gancho y lo lanzó hacia la azotea más cercana. El repentino jalón además de tomar a Peter desprevenido, hizo que se aferrara a él, mientras su respiración se cortó por la manera como sus costillas crujieron dolorosamente. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser el pasajero, sin mencionar que el imprudente hombre que lideraba el asunto podía ser bastante brusco. Wade era ágil y sigiloso como cualquier asesino de su categoría debía ser ( _si es que tenía ganas y no se saboteaba a sí mismo)_ , pero esa precisión y "delicadeza" no se aplicaban a este tipo de cosas.

—Auch.

Por eso, apenas llegaron a la terraza, Deadpool lo soltó sin gracia ni encanto.

—Ah hombre, funciona de maravilla —dijo al referirse al gadget que tenía en las manos y que miraba con adoración— .Lo último de tecnología Stark. O lo fue hace tres semanas, estoy seguro que no extrañara un viejo cacharro como este.

—Seguramente lo hará —silbó Peter algo adolorido, mientras se puso de pie.

—Bueno, deje una nota.

" _ **Te debo. D.P"**_ No es precisamente una nota, pero el adolecente se sacudió un poco la ropa y no habló del asunto.

—Toma, puedes admirarlo. Maravíllate con el futuro muchacho— dijo Deadpool al lanzarle el aparato.

—Tecnología roba de Stark, mi sueño hecho realidad —ironizó— .El futuro se ve un poco turbio con esto.

Wade se rió entre dientes, pero su buen humor desapareció cuando empezó a hablar con sus "cajas". Peter lo había visto un par de veces, además su comportamiento errático no era ningún misterio para él. Pero oírlo balbucear logró que enarcara una ceja, lo que decía no tenía sentido, ni tampoco sabía de lo que hablaba, pero cuando empezó a quejarse sobre no estar fraternizando con el enemigo, se tensó. Ser considerado un "enemigo" era igual que una sentencia de muerte. Por eso, corrió mil escenarios en su mente; ninguno fue muy favorable ni alentador. Sus pensamientos iban desde: _"Le pagaron para asesinar a Peter Parker"_ a _"sabe mi identidad secreta"_.

—Así que…—empezó Peter sintiéndose inquieto, pero jugando a la víctima desentendida— ¿Qué hago aquí?

El mayor cesó su monologo y lo miró fijamente. Al principio alzó una mano para ayudarse a responder, pero cambio de parecer y cruzó los brazos contra el pecho. Luego sólo chasqueó la lengua he hizo un mohín de fastidio.

—¿No puede un mercenario mundialmente conocido hacerse un estudio fotográfico? Estoy pensando en un tema medieval, con vestidos largos y corsés.

….si, dijo vestidos. Peter creyó haberlo visto inusualmente serio _,_ pero en menos de un segundo volvió a su incesante e incongruente charla. Eso obviamente no significó que no notara que evitó conveniente la pregunta.

—Mundialmente conocido —repitió Peter sin poderlo evitar— ¿No te confunden con Spiderman?

—A Spiderman lo confunden conmigo.

—No. Estoy seguro que es al revés —dijo sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

Hablar con Wade podía ser divertido. A pesar de su sórdido sentido del humor y bajo sentido de la moral, ambos coordinaban con extraña facilidad. En especial durante los últimos meses, donde el mercenario parecía más abierto a no matar. Hería de gravedad, mutilaba y quizás torturaba, pero no mataba y Peter iba a tomar el avance como algo positivo.

—Hablando de insectos… —empezó Deadpool como quien no quiere la cosa— ¿Sabes dónde está Spidey?

Normalmente hubiera corregido que las arañas no eran insectos, pero la situación lo sacudió lo suficiente como para abrir y cerrar los labios. No era la primera vez que alguien intentaba llegar a Spiderman a través de Peter Parker, pero eso no significaba que fuera habitual. En todo caso, las cosas podían ponerse feas.

—No —respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Niño, tú eres el único que sabe dónde va a estar para tomar fotos y te diré algo, Spiderman no es fácil de rastrear —aseguró Deadpool— .Yo lo sé, así como la mitad de los súper villanos de New York.

Con cada palabra, Wade lo rodeó y lo miró de arriba abajo. Peter se movió con él, sintiéndose incómodo. Usualmente estaba detrás de su máscara cuando estaba siendo estudiando, así que no sabía qué hacer.

—Eso no significa que sepa dónde está.

—¿Cómo consigues las fotos?

—Suerte.

—La suerte no existe —dijo Deadpool con una pequeña risita, que tachaba la idea de ridícula— .Si así fuera, tú tendrías más dinero y yo me parecería más a Ryan Reynolds

Lo estuvo investigando. El corazón de Peter se disparó, ante la idea que hubiera relacionado a sus dos alter egos de alguna manera; por su propio bien, empujó la sensación lejos e intentó fingir demencia.

—¿Sabes cuantas personas piensan que conozco a Spiderman? —dijo al cruzarse de brazos— .Tú idea no es muy original.

—Te lo han preguntado un par de villanos —concedió el mercenario tras sacar un envoltorio de tacos, donde tenía escrita su investigación— .Tres, para ser exactos.

" _¿A dónde quiere llegar?"_

Peter lo miró con duda, pero siguió la trayectoria del envoltorio que arrojó sobre el hombro. Una pequeña ola de pánico lo invadió al saber que lo que podría tener información suya, rodaba por la terraza. Fue inevitable no ir por ello, aunque a Wade no pareció importarle.

—Entonces, no son amigos —divagó todavía con un tono casual, que fingía desinterés.

—No lo somos —aseguró Peter sin mirarlo. Estaba ocupando desarrugando el envoltorio.

—¿Amantes?

—….

Bueno.

De todas las cosas locas que Deadpool le ha dicho, esta entraba en el top 10. Peter sintió que se había congelado en su puesto, incluso una brisa especialmente fuerte estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el envoltorio, por lo que luchó para atraparlo de nuevo. Cuando lo consiguió, lo apretó con fuerza contra el pecho. Probablemente tendría que lavar la camisa después.

—¿Amantes? —repitió sin entender o de plano creyera que no hablaba enserio.

—Amantes —asintió Deadpool— ¿Voulez vous coucher avec Spiderman? ¿Hacen fondue juntos? ¿Alguna vez…?

—¡No! —interrumpió Peter antes que siguiera haciendo insinuaciones, que venían acompañadas de obscenos gestos.

—Sin ofender niño, pero no pareces el tipo de persona que sea…bueno, como decirlo con delicadeza, un acosador profesional.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo sabes dónde va a estar Spiderman?

—Ya te dije, es suerte, coloco una serie de cámaras y…

—Y una mierda. Eso no funciona a no ser que sepas a qué velocidad va. Lo sé. Lo investigue.

—No somos amantes —repitió Peter al guardar el envoltorio en su pantalón y acercarse— .Tampoco somos amigos y no conozco a Spiderman. Sólo porque no pueda explicar algo que suena estúpido e inverosímil, no significa que este mintiendo.

—Per…

—No. No, no —cantó al alzar una mano para que se callara— .Escucha lo que digo. No-somos-amantes.

A veces debía hablarle de esa manera para que entendiera. Spiderman le hablaba así, por lo que se sintió desubicado por el repentino cambio de roles.

—¿Por qué te importa? —dijo para desviar la atención de su propia incomodidad. Pareció hacer el truco, porque Deadpool movió las manos para restarle importancia, hasta que se encogió de hombros.

—¿Importarme? Pfff, no me importa.

El héroe lo estudio con cuidado, consiente que se había puesto a la defensiva.

—¿Entoncesquéestamos…?/¿Estámuerto?

—¿Uh, qué? —dijo Peter luego que hablaran al mismo tiempo.

—Muerto —repitió Wade como si el muchacho fuera sordo, o particularmente lento— .Difunto. Dio su último suspiro. Está en otra vida. Habla con San Pedro. Está…

—Sí, ya entendí —interrumpió tras alzar una mano— ¿Por qué piensas que está muerto?

—La última vez no se veía precisamente vivo —divagó un segundo, antes de asentir a los comentario de las cajas —.Entonces, ¿está muerto?

—Probablemente fue a una misión con los Avengers —dijo y a cambio fue halado con fuerza por el brazo, para terminar a ras contra el pecho contrario.

—No estas respondiendo mi pregunta.

Había un tono amenazante en su voz y Peter maldijo el instante en que su sentido arácnido enloqueció. No había nada que pudiera decir, que no comprometiera su identidad.

—De verdad no lo sé. No creo —insistió— .Es Spiderman. No puede morir.

—Sí que puede.

¡Ahí!

Su voz sonó amarga y miserable durante un instante. Peter incluso pudo notar que estaba tenso debido a la manera como sus hombros se encogieron. Era normal para él saberlo, considerado el tiempo que pasaban juntos y el riesgo que conllevaba ignorar los pequeños detalles. Aun así, fue la pesadez en su voz lo que lo hizo parpadear en desconcierto.

—¿Estas preocupado por m…? ¡Por Spiderman! —corrigió presuroso— ¿Estas preocupado por él?

Deadpool lo soltó de mala gana y más brusco de lo esperado, hizo que el héroe diera un par de torpes pasos hacia atrás, para recuperar el equilibrio. Después Wade gruñó entre dientes y se cruzó de brazos.

—No estoy preocupado.

Si lo estaba. Pero Peter sólo pudo morderse el interior de la mejilla para no responder. El otro hombre se veía amenazante y parecía muy capaz de golpearlo si decidía contradecirlo. No porque fuera a hacerlo, pero el ambiente cambio cuando Wade colocó dos dedos en su mentón, de manera pensativa.

—No son novios —recapituló.

—No lo somos —repitió Peter a la defensiva.

—Y no lo conoces.

—No lo hago.

—Sí, yo también veo el parecido —le dijo Deadpool a sus cajas— .Tienen la misma altura y la musculatura es similar.

Pánico se apoderó de Peter, su mente trabajó en sobre marcha para intentar salir de ese problema, pero cuando lo vio acercarse, retrocedió por instinto. Era justificable, Wade era peligroso y siendo un civil debía mantener la distancia, o eso se repitió mil veces, la verdad es que no podía pensar si lo tenía tan cerca.

—¡Kyaaa!

Lastimosamente, Deadpool se movió con la velocidad que sólo le había visto usar en sus peleas. El gritico que soltó Peter no fue por la violación de su espacio personal, sino por el par de manos que bajaron por su espalda y le apretaron el trasero.

—¡Son familia! —exclamó Wade con la alegría de quien ha descubierto el secreto de la vida.

—¡No lo somos! —chilló Peter al intentar soltarse. Por poco y le pega con toda su fuerza, pero él sabía controlarse en situaciones de estrés _(gracias Flash)_. Eso obviamente no evitó que sintiera el rostro caliente, por el firme cuerpo que se presionó contra el suyo y el par de manos que no lo soltaban.

—Reconocería ese trasero donde fuera —aseguró— ¿Eres su hermano? Tú expediente dice que no tienes, ¿quizás un primo lejano? ¡Oh ya se! Fueron separados al nacer y cuando volvieron a reunirse, lucharon juntos contra el crimen. Es un clásico.

Despacio subió las manos por su espalda. Fue un gesto deliberadamente sugestivo, que dejó a Peter sin palabras. Era la primera vez que Deadpool hacia algo tan directo, pero que se tratara de su alterego hizo algo gracioso con su cabeza. Estaba enojado….pero no sabía exactamente porque.

—Oh, tiempo de irse.

Peter sólo pudo verlo, sintiéndose aturdido. Vagamente se dio cuenta que había un incendio, eso debió atraer a las patrullas y no el lunático hombre que lo acompañaba.

—Tal vez Spidey este ahí.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo. Si usó su cinturón, el adolecente no se dio cuenta, lo único que sabía es que se quedó en blanco. Sólo reaccionó cuando sacó el envoltorio de tacos, que por poco sale volando, así que lo atrapó sin apenas moverse.

—" _ **ENCONTRAR A SPIDEY"**_ —subrayó Wade en letras grandes, más abajo también había un _"cueste lo que cueste"_ que hizo saltar su corazón sin razón aparente.

La decisión de patrullar en la noche ya estaba tomada, pero de alguna manera se sintió inquieto.

—Que estupidez —farfulló al agachar la mirada y llevarse una mano a la nuca para aflojar la presión. Se negó terca y obstinadamente, a aceptar que se había sonrojando ¡Porque no era eso! Era…era el sol…si, eso.

Tal vez estuvo pensando en el mercenario todo el día, pero no significaba nada, únicamente estaba siendo precavido. Las personas siempre le estaban advirtiendo sobre Wade Wilson y tenían razón, él era peligroso. En el pasado incluso le había disparado un par de veces, pero…también lo ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, sin mencionar que quería cambiar.

No podía negar que en algún punto de su extraña relación, comenzó a preocuparse por él y eso…era confuso para Peter. Con un suspiró, miró esa noche sin estrellas y se centró en las luces de la ciudad. Había pasado tanto tiempo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que apenas se encontró usando su traje, se preguntó cuándo llegó a esa azotea. Mentalmente se reprendió, porque en las patrullas no hay lugar para distracciones, la última vez casi se muere, así que negó la cabeza un par de veces. Lo hizo antes que su sentido arácnido produjera un molesto zumbido. Sin dudar miró a todas partes, hasta que encontró a Wade a menos de dos metros. Bien pudo erizarse igual que un gato asustado, pero sus palabras se trabaron una vez el otro se acercó. Se veía calmado, su lenguaje corporal así lo decía, pero sabía que eso podía cambiar en menos de un instante.

Cuando Deadpool estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, deslizó una mano tras su espalda. El sentido arácnido de Peter seguía produciendo el mismo zumbido, que le indicaba que su vida no estaba particularmente en peligro, pero no evitó que las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieran. Patearlo contra una pared, fue más un reflejo que otra cosa.

—Hahahaha —empezó Deadpool al enderezarse— .Definitivamente Spidey.

—Podrías sólo haber preguntado —dijo al cruzar los brazos, mientras lo vio acercarse sin prisa.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en hacerlo?

—No sé para qué me molesto —resopló Peter, mientras un brazo se cerró alrededor de sus hombros y lo jaló cerca.

—¡Exacto! —apoyó— .Deberías sólo relajarte y admitir de una vez que me quieres.

—Sí, no lo creo —dijo con buen humor, antes de quitarse su brazo de encima.

—Ya volveremos a eso, en realidad quería hablar sobre tu hermano.

—No tengo hermanos.

Responder fue un instintivo, pero Wade realizó un gesto desdeñoso donde terminó tosiendo incómodamente en una mano, antes de hablar.

—Peter Parker.

La sola mención tensionó sus musculo, su corazón incluso se detuvo un segundo, pero además de eso, trató de mantenerse tan calmado como fuera posible. El mercenario pareció darse cuenta del sobresalto, quizás porque así como Peter, él también había estudiado sus movimientos. Casi pudo jurar que enarcó una ceja bajo la mascara.

—No somos hermanos —aseguró con seriedad.

—Hey, no voy a decirle nada a nadie, puedes relajarte —dijo Deadpool tras alzar las manos de modo conciliador— .Pero quizás hayas escuchado que esta tarde pude haberlo secuestrado.

—¿Qué?

—No sabía que era tu hermano —se apresuró a agregar.

—No somos….

—Sí, sí, ya escuche. Aun así, lamento haberlo hecho, no estuvo bien. La familia queda totalmente fuera de los límites.

Esta vez el héroe resopló ruidosamente, quizás un poco exasperado. No sabía qué hacer para que Wade entendiera que Peter Parker y Spiderman no estaban relacionados de ninguna manera. Estaba experimentando un nuevo tipo de estrés, en una escala que no creía posible, por lo que culpo enteramente a ese desquiciado hombre.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre secuestrar civiles? —reprendió.

—Por eso me estoy disculpando.

—Tks, ¿para qué lo necesitabas? —preguntó luego de chasquear la lengua.

—Uh, quería preguntarle dónde estabas. Tengo un par de preguntas, pero desde que desapareciste no tuve forma de contactarte.

—¿Y Parker fue la opción más lógica?

Aunque quiso hacerlo sonar como una idea estúpida, Peter apretó la mandíbula. Si el otro notó la duda en su voz, no lo mencionó, estaba ocupando hablando con sus cajas.

—Intente con los Avengers primero, pero ya sabes, no son precisamente muy comunicativos con sus operaciones —divagó Wade con un ademan— .Incluso hable con algunos de tus enemigos, pero nadie te había visto.

—¿Por hablar te refieres a…?

—Todos están vivos, no te preocupes —aseguró y Peter no empujó el asunto.

—Bien, aquí me tienes ¿Qué necesitas?

No había manera de evitar lo que sucedía, entre más rápido terminara más rápido se olvidaría de sus extrañas teorías. Conforme con la decisión, Peter esperó durante un par minutos donde el otro no hizo nada más que observarlo. Confundido, parpadeó antes de ladear ligeramente la cabeza. Al final Wade carraspeó y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

—No realmente, Iron-man y el Dr. Banner dicen que me inyectaron un tipo de veneno —respondió Peter— .Ellos ni siquiera saben de dónde vino la llamada de auxilio que entró en sus sistemas.

—Sí, yo hice eso cuando caíste —dijo con poco interés— ¿No recuerdas porque fuimos al laboratorio?

—No, ellos tampoco lo saben —señaló Spiderman— ¿Por qué lo hicimos?

—No sé —respondió Wade y Spiderman entrecerró la mirada poco confiado— .Hey, no me mires así, sólo me pediste que te acompañara y eso hice.

—Eso no suena como algo que yo haría.

—Puede que te interceptara en el camino, hasta que al final me dejaste ir contigo.

Eso sonaba más creíble, pero Peter no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Y no recuerdas porque quería ir a ese lugar?

—No —respondió— .No había nada importante de todas maneras.

Había algo que no le decía, pero el adolescente no sabía lo que era. Es cierto que gran parte de la investigación y el mismo laboratorio fueron destruidos con la pelea, así que no habían podido rescatar nada importante.

—El disparo era para mí —dijo Deadpool de la nada. Había una extraña seriedad en su voz, que rompió el breve silencio en que terminaron envueltos— .El veneno casi te mata, pero yo hubiera podido resistirlo mejor —resopló— .Mira, aunque aprecio el gesto y todo, no te metas en cosas que no puedes manejar. Yo vuelvo, siempre lo hago.

—No puedo explicar algo que no recuerdo, pero si te empuje era porque debía hacerlo —dijo Spiderman con el ceño fruncido por el regaño.

—No juegues al héroe conmigo, no lo necesito.

—Bien, porque tampoco lo estaba ofreciendo. Si quieres morirte busca otro lugar, pero mientras estemos juntos te mantendrás vivo. Estas atascado conmigo y lo vas a estar siempre.

Para hacer que entendiera golpeó su pecho con su dedo índice, mientras puntualizó cada letra, lo hizo hasta que su sentido arácnido se disparó. Sin dudar, saltó para caer contra el borde de la azotea. Dese ahí, vio al mercenario con el arma en la mano. Se veía igual, pero tan diferente que Peter se tensó sin saber que sucedía. La situación duró hasta que lo escuchó reírse.

—Awww, estas preocupado por mí —señaló Wade divertido— ¿Estas es tu manera de decir que me amas?

—Ya quisieras —dijo Peter al incorporarse lentamente, mientras lo vio guardar el arma.

—Te sorprendería saber lo que quiero —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste algo —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados en desconfianza.

—No lo hice —aseguró Wade— .Hey, ¿quieres tacos? Traía una bolsa conmigo, en alguna parte.

Tardo apenas un instante en encontrarla junto a la pared, donde se había estrellado al principio.

—Tengo que patrullar.

—Sólo tomara un segundo Baby-boy. Si algo sucede dejamos todo y te acompaño.

Él esperó tan paciente como pudo, por lo que el adolecente se mordió el interior de la mejilla. A cambio lo escuchó hablar sobre lo que había traído. Peter no sabía que era, pero había algo raro con Deadpool, algo más raro de lo normal.

—De acuerdo —accedió al final.

Sin querer ser demasiado obvio en sus intentos por descubrir que sucedía con él, se sentó con cuidado. Emocionado, Wade se acomodó a su lado y abrió la bolsa. Ambos se levantaron las máscaras y empezaron una conversación, sobre una película cuyo nombre Peter no recordaba, pero el mercenario entendió la referencia.

—Gracias —dijo Peter al recibir su taco.

…hubo un momento extraño apenas lo recibió. Deadpool se inclinó un poco, en realidad no tuvo que moverse demasiado porque estaban tan cerca, que sus hombros se rozaban. Ahí presionó suavemente sus labios, en algo que solamente podía ser explicada como la cosa más extraña que le había sucedido a Spiderman en su joven vida. Peter estaba tan quieto, que el taco en su mano resbaló y en la calle puede que alguien gritara _**"¡¿Oh, por Dios qué es esto?!"**_.Pero fue un detalle tan superfluo, porque reaccionó apenas la boca contraria se movió contra la suya. Sin pensar, saltó para pegarse contra la pared más cercana, con las piernas semi-flexionadas y un rubor en las mejillas, que desapareció apenas se bajó la máscara tan rápido le fue posible.

Deadpool se lamió los labios y eso bastó para que se sonrojara furiosamente, mientras su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

—Esa expresión es linda —comentó Wade al ponerse de pie.

Peter se quedó quieto, básicamente porque no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa, pero cuando iba a moverse perdió la oportunidad. Lo único que tuvo sentido, fue la manera como su sentido arácnido enloqueció apenas el otro se colocó al frente. Todavía sentía el rostro caliente, pero se quedó quieto por el arma bajo su mentón y el brazo que se colocó a un lado de su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu juego? —preguntó Deadpool con un tono serio y mortal. El mismo que le ha oído usar con sus enemigos— ¿Acaso intentas confundirme? ¿O es que en el fondo tienes un deseo suicida?

Honestamente Peter no creía que necesitara más ayuda intentando confundirse, él podía solo. Gracias. Pero quizás si tenía un deseo suicida, porque se encontró frunciendo el ceño. No le importó que el mercenario se acomodara entre sus piernas, la presión del cañón o el reducido espacio entre ambos.

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó Spiderman entre dientes— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Sé que no puedo salvar a todos, pero eso no significa que no pueda intentarlo. Tampoco tengo un plan secreto, ni estoy esperando algo a cambio. ¿O es que acaso crees que porque intente salvar tu vida ahora me debes algo?

Sus palabras se cortaron, apenas el arma lo obligó a tirar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Wade era mucho más alto, pero en su posición actual, con las piernas flexionadas contra la pared y la cabeza hacia atrás, Peter mantuvo contacto visual todo el tiempo. Eso obviamente no disminuyó su enojo, ni lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Púdrete Wade.

Si. Deseos suicidas. Eso era lo que pasaba con Peter.

Deadpool también debió pensarlo, porque se acercó más. El leve roce entre ambos se transformó en una demandante presión, mientras la mano a un lado de su cabeza, empezó a tirar de su máscara. Instintivamente trató de detenerlo, pero la presión del arma lo incitó a quedarse quieto.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Un par de labios volvieron a sellar los suyos, en cuanto la máscara se movió lo suficiente para permitirlo. Fue vergonzoso el pequeño sonido de sorpresa que soltó, pero si su primer pensamiento fue empujarlo, se congeló cuando algo húmedo se abrió paso entre sus labios. Peter no sabía que sucedía, no hasta que Wade soltó su arma y deslizó una mano tras su nuca para tenerlo donde quería.

Se sintió tan caliente, que se erizó apenas su lengua se enredó contra la suya y sus labios lo buscaron con hambre apenas contenida. Él lo mordió, lamió e intentó marcarlo, con la misma intensidad con la que vivía su vida.

—Nh —gimió una vez el mercenario meció un poco la cadera.

Quizás no fue su gemido, porque Deadpool se alejó con un sonido húmedo. Ambos estaban jadeando, pero cuando Peter se lamió los labios en un gesto algo nervioso, encontró al otro siguiendo el movimiento.

—¿Qué…? —empezó el adolescente hasta que fue abrazado sin aviso.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —gimoteó Wade con el rostro oculto en su cuello— .Sólo necesito nombres ¿sabes? Sólo uno, el que recuerdes y no existirá más.

En medio de su aturdimiento, se le ocurrió algo muy extraño a Peter: tenía un mercenario. Un mortal y desquiciado mercenario, que haría lo que fuera si se lo pedía. La información fue casi devastadora, porque no sabía qué hacer con ella. Necesitó de un momento, pero el entumecimiento que experimentó, se disipó con el cuerpo que se presionó contra el suyo. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo, colocó una mano sobre en los hombros de Deadpool.

—Así que esta es tu manera de decir que te preocupas por mí, debo decir que es original

Wade se río. Fue un sonido que vibró contra sus costillas magulladas, pero no le importó demasiado.

—Oh baby-boy, no vas a poder deshacerte de mí —aseguró con un tono que fue bajando gradualmente, hasta convertirse en la promesa más honesta que había escuchado en él.

Peter pensó en eso, hasta que sintió el roce de los labios que subieron por su cuello y terminaron en la mandíbula. Empezó con suaves besitos y leves mordidas, pero disparó su corazón como loco. Debía alejarse, pero sus pensamientos se tambalearon cuando Wade se meció de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Sus propias manos apretaron sus hombros para sobreponerse a la situación, pero su mente comenzó a sentirse extrañamente nublosa. Consiente que empezaba a hacer mucho calor, tomó el rostro de Wade y le dio un casto beso. También colocó una mano en su pecho para frenarlo, porque el mercenario intentó seguir sus labios. Sólo por eso sonrió.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no recuerdo nombres y ya conoces mi política de no matar.

—Puedo ayudarte a investigar —ofreció Wade al envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Por supuesto que puedes —sonrió Peter antes de soltarse con un fluido movimiento, que le permitió caer en el borde de la azotea, junto con la olvidada bolsa de tacos— .Gracias por la comida.

Dijo al tomar dos tacos. El mayor apenas y se había movido, se veía algo incierto y eso era extraño, Wade no era el tipo de persona que se queda sin hablar.

—Te veo mañana aquí.

—¿Qué…? —dijo descolocado— .Ah, sí por supuesto. Mañana.

—¿Todo bien?

—Perfecto —sonrió y esta vez sí le creyó— .Definitivamente no vas a deshacerte de mí.

—No sé por qué, pero comienzo a arrepentirme de todas las decisiones que me trajeron hasta aquí —bromeó Peter al resoplar dramáticamente.

—Sólo escucho que me amas.

—Qué raro —ironizó.

El sonido de sirenas tras espalda, cortó la conversación. Peter giró de inmediato y colocó los tacos en una bolsa con su telaraña. Una vez iba a saltar, una mano lo obligó a dar la vuelta.

Wade tomó su rostro para que tirara la cabeza hacia. Cuando se besaron dibujó una línea en su labio inferior, antes de deslizarse hábilmente al interior. Se sentía húmedo, caliente, incluso demandante y posesivo, era como si violara su boca. Lo hizo sentir mareado pero cuando mordió su labio inferior, Peter se quejó por la mano que se deslizó alrededor de su espalda, para no dejar espacio entre ambos.

El calor empezó a ser demasiado y la manera como lo tenía encerrado contra su cuerpo, casi hizo que sus piernas temblaran. Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse. El beso se rompió, mientras Wade murmuró un _"Mío"_ contra sus labios, que consiguió que su corazón saltara sin razón aparente. Fue un reflejo empujarlo, pero en su posición actual lo único que consiguió fue irse hacia atrás.

—¡Te veo aquí mañana! —gritó Deadpool mientras lo vio caer.

El vacío en la boca del estómago no era por la caída, pero mientras Peter lanzó su telaraña, necesitó de un par de minutos para poner todo en orden. Su respiración estaba pesada y sentía el rostro caliente, así que con un gruñido se bajó la máscara y lanzó otra telaraña. No sabía exactamente que acababa de pasar, pero no pudo evitar que una estúpida sonrisa curvara sus labios.

Deseos suicidas. Definitivamente eso era lo que estaba mal con Peter. Pero no pudo importarle demasiado, no si su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte. Quizás es cierto lo que dicen, a veces nos metemos en nuestras propias trampas fingiendo sorpresa. Esta era una muy mortal trampa, pero ahora no sabía cuál de los dos terminó encerrado en ella. Quizás mañana encontraría la respuesta, ahora permitió que una euforia poco conocida lo invadiera.

Wade dijo que no iba a poder deshacerse de él, pero quizás era el mercenario quien no podía escapar. Sea cual fuera el motivo, la verdad es que ambos estaban juntos en esto y Peter estaba extrañamente conforme con eso.

FIN.

Taran! Spideypool!ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ(Happy Dance)

Quiero hacer la continuación desde el punto de vista de Wade, pero todavía no tengo nada definido. Al menos espero que este corto Fic les haya gustado. Hacía mucho que quería escribir un fic de ellos, pero sólo ahora mi imaginación decidió ayudarme xD.

Por el momento me despido, para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails. Los pueden encontrar en mi Profile.


	2. SNAP OUT OF IT

Honestamente esto me tomó más tiempo del que hubiera pensado uwuUU, en verdad me disculpo por eso, pero espero que igual lo disfruten.

Ok, ni Spiderman o Deadpool me pertenece bla, bla, bla, no gano dinero con esto y bueno, todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Spiderman(PeterParker)xDeadpool(WadeWilson)** , luego no digan que no lo advertí.

CAPITULO DOS: SNAP OUT OF IT **(Arctic Monkeys)**

Todos saben que la vida de Wade W. Wilson es una serie de sucesos extraños, tanto que a veces es difícil seguir la trama y los personajes que varían dependiendo del universo en que se encuentre. Que alguien le disparara en la cabeza por la espalda, no era lo más extraño que le hubiera sucedido en la vida así que despertó un par de horas después, en un oscuro y solitario callejón de New York.

—" _Que estúpido eres"_ —se quejó Amarilla.

—" **¿Dónde está Spidey?"** —preguntó Blanca.

Extrañado, Deadpool se incorporó y lo buscó en los alrededores. Ese día había logrado persuadir al héroe para que le permitiera acompañarlo. No era nada inusual, sólo una patrulla y una pista sobre un laboratorio de metanfetaminas, pero terminó con él muerto y Spiderman en ninguna parte para ser encontrado.

—" **Morir no es ninguna novedad"** —dijo Blanca— **"Nos pasa con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría"**

—Shhh —regañó Deadpool— ¿Dónde está Spidey?

—" _Quizás se fue"_ —tanteo Amarilla.

—Él no haría eso.

No mientras esté muerto, al menos esperaría que volviera. Curioso, se agachó para recoger la bala que había expulsado su cuerpo. Que no tuviera estrías, hizo que entrecerrara los ojos en desconfianza, mientras volvió a examinar los alrededores. Debió de haber sido un francotirador muy bueno si logró derribarlo sin que Spidey lo sintiera.

Presuroso fue hacia los barrios bajos para "visitar" y quizás torturar un poquito _(si Spiderman preguntaba)_ a un par de idiotas, para conseguir la información que necesitaba.

—" _Enserio, que estúpido eres"_ —dijo Amarilla _— "Secuestraron a Spidey en nuestras narices_ "

—Repetirlo cada cinco segundos no hará que vuelva —resopló Wade entre dientes, mientras caminó por el pequeño espacio que proporcionaba el alcantarillado.

—" **Alguien esta sensible"** —señaló Blanca.

Según los informantes, se habían llevado al héroe a un "súper escondite secreto" bajo el muelle. Lo único que sabía de ellos es que eran peligrosos y tenían un pequeño ejército oculto en el lugar.

—" _Hacia tanto tiempo que no jugábamos al espía_ " —cantó Amarilla mientras el mercenario subió por unas escaleras, retiró una pesada tapa y volvió a colocarla en su lugar para escabullirse por los pasillos.

—" **Eso fue fácil"** —dijo Blanca— **"¿Seguro que son profesionales? ¿Qué clase de idiota no pone vigilancia en el alcantarillado?"**

—Hagan silencio, intento concentrarme —sermoneó Deadpool con el arma en la mano.

—" _¿Para qué querrán a Spiderman?"_ —murmuró Amarilla como si alguien más pudiera oírlo.

—No importa —masculló.

Las cajas se burlaron sobre estar siendo sobreprotector, pero luego de estar deambulando por el lugar, el escenario cambio. Pasó de ser una bodega sucia a una instalación de última tecnología, incluso había puertas que se habrían con códigos y vidrios blindados por todas partes. Por suerte tenía algunas contraseñas _(gracias a los amables informantes)_ , así que se dirigió a la sala de seguridad y buscó a Spiderman. Aprovechando que estaba en el lugar, también apagó las cámaras y desconectó cualquier cosa que creyera que podría disparar una alarmarla.

Ir a su celda no fue particularmente difícil, aun cuando debió eludir a unos cuantos guardias. Cuando llegó, todo estaba oscuro pero veía lo suficientemente como para notar que el muchacho tenía los brazos sobre la cabeza, sujetos por una cadena. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo y el traje se encontraba maltratado.

—¿Spidey? —llamó mientras la puerta se cerró tras su espalda.

—No tengo mi mascara.

Su voz sonó tensa, pero Wade sólo pudo guardar el arma, cerrar los ojos y acercarse con cuidado.

—Marco —empezó Deadpool con los brazos extendidos para no chocar contra algo.

—Polo —respondió con un tono casi divertido.

—Vas a tener que hablar más alto baby-boy.

—Vas bien, sólo un poco a la izquierda —instruyó Spiderman— .A la derecha. Llegaste.

Se oía cansado, pero Wade había pasado tanto tiempo con él, que distinguía la sonrisa en sus labios. Casi deseó poder abrir los ojos para verlo, pero eso rompería el Bro-code.

—Hey —saludo apenas sintió el roce de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —bromeó Spidey mientras lo vio buscar una máscara de repuesto, entre sus estuches.

—Ya sabes, andaba por el vecindario —comentó sin abrir los ojos.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo más, le colocó la máscara con cuidado. Cuando Deadpool finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, sonrió divertido. Verlo con su máscara era gracioso

—Si no te importa, creo que no siento las manos —dijo Spiderman.

Normalmente hubiera disparado pero no quería llamar la atención, así que con un movimiento de la katana, la cadena se hizo pedazos. A cambio, un par de brazos rodearon su cuello. Fue un reflejo para Wade envolver los brazos alrededor de esa estrecha cintura.

—Lo siento —dijo el héroe— .Parece que estoy algo torpe.

—¿Estas herido? —preguntó al acomodar su peso, sin llegar a soltarlo.

—" _¿A quién tenemos que matar?"_ —preguntó Amarilla.

—" **No creo que él lo apruebe"**

—" _No tiene por qué enterarse"_

Deadpool estuvo de acuerdo, pero se distrajo cuando Spidey lo movió un poco para llamar su atención.

—Necesito mi cuerpo, si fueras tan amable de devolvérmelo lo agradecería —bromeó mientras fue dejado en el suelo con cuidado. Apenas se tambaleó, Wade lo atrapó de nuevo.

—¿Tobillos frágiles? —preguntó Deadpool, por lo que él empezó a reírse suavecito.

—Siempre aprecio las referencias de Disney, especialmente cuando estoy en la cueva del villano.

—Ya me conoces —dijo Wade al acomodar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, para ayudarle a caminar— .Bien, vámonos.

—No podemos —silbó Spidey. Estaba cojeando y se apoyó más de lo que debería en él, pero intentó seguirle el paso— .Ellos no me querían a mí, querían llevarte a ti.

—¿Confundieron nuestros trajes?

—Eso creo.

Los bastardos le dispararon por la espalda y le dieron en la cabeza. Una cosa es que intenten matarlo a él, pero otra que traten de asesinar a Spiderman… **su** Spiderman.

—" _Un asesinato rápido, uno pequeñito"_ —pidió Amarilla.

—" **Él no tiene que saberlo. Somos buenos escondiendo evidencia cuando queremos"** —apoyó Blanca— **".Lo que necesitamos saber es quien es el objetivo"**

—" _Eso es fácil"_ —dijo— _"Todo el que este en el edificio morirá. Voto por una bomba"_

—" **La ideas es que no se dé cuenta, idiota"**

—" _¿Veneno"_

—" **Toma demasiado tiempo"**

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Deadpool una vez empezaron a caminar por el pasillo. Aun con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Spiderman y el otro sosteniendo la mano en su hombro, tenía un arma fuertemente asida.

—Creo que vi un laboratorio más adelante —respondió— .Si tenemos suerte, habrá un antídoto.

—¿Antídoto para qué? —dijo con duda, cuando no obtuvo respuesta se detuvo de golpe— .Dime que no te envenenaron.

—Bueno, tú no estabas aquí y no iban a perder el viaje —dijo Spidey al encogerse de hombros, en un intento por restarle importancia al asunto— ¡Wow, Wade!

No podía hablar alto, así que siseó las palabras mientras el mercenario lo cargó estilo princesa; con un brazo bajo la piernas y otro contra la espalda. A pesar de sus reclamos e intentos por soltarse, Wade lo ignoró, no le importaba que en esa posición no pudiera disparar porque siempre podía cubrirlo con su cuerpo, lo único importante era llegar rápido al maldito laboratorio.

—Uf, eres imposible —resopló Spiderman al cruzarse de brazos, resignado a la situación.

—" _¡Está muriendo!"_ —exclamó Amarilla casi histérico, porque no peleara por espacio.

—Nadie está muriendo —gruñó Deadpool.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el héroe.

—¿Uh? No he dicho nada —aseguró— ¿Qué sabes sobre el veneno?

—No mucho. Mencionaron algo sobre no poder obtener resultados concluyentes sin un individuo del proyecto X.

Si Deadpool no tuviera mejores reflejos, lo hubiera soltado. Con el ceño fruncido y los músculos tensos, apuró el paso. Las cajas lo alentaron a aniquilar a todo bastardo relacionado con este asunto, pero no es como si necesitara mucha persuasión.

—¡Auch! —se quejó por el golpe tras la cabeza que el otro le dio— ¿Por qué fue eso?

—No sé, no tenía ningún buen motivo. Quería hacerlo —dijo Spiderman tras hacer un ademan descomplicado— .Parece que algo está pasando por tu cabeza.

—Algo siempre está pasando por mi cabeza baby-boy —señaló Wade de buena gana. Cualquier plan de venganza que tuviera, fue momentáneamente dejado de lado cuando se maravilló con la calidez del cuerpo que sostenía.

—Algo más raro de lo normal —recalcó— .Hasta me duele la cabeza de verte.

Era un misterio para Deadpool, saber cómo él era capaz de notar que algo le molestaba. A veces Spiderman lo desconcertaba, uno no sólo pude acercarse a él, un asesino despiadado y con bajo sentido de la moral, con una actitud tan despreocupada. Era peligroso.

—Alguien viene —dijo Spidey por lo bajo.

Eso puso algo de orden en la caótica mente de Wade, al menos volvió a su modo ninja. El laboratorio estaba cerca así que apuro el paso, entro y cerró con cuidado. Después dejó a Spidey en el suelo, mientras ambos se acomodaron junto a la pared, aun lado de la puerta. Deadpool se preparó para disparar sin pensarlo dos veces, pero una manos más pequeña que la suya se cerró sobre su hombro; lo hizo primero con cuidado para no alterarlo, pero cuando el mercenario lo miró de reojo, el agarre se hizo más fuerte. El héroe había subido la máscara hasta el puente de la nariz, pero lo más llamativo no era el labio partido, sino el dedo que colocó sobre los labios para que hiciera silencio.

—" _No hacíamos ruido, ¿o sí?"_ —divagó Amarilla, pero nadie respondió.

Spiderman que estaba tras su espalda, lo jaló suavemente para que se acomodara a su lado. Wade miró la puerta un poco inseguro de abandonar su puesto, pero terminó bajando la pistola.

—¿Estas bien? —murmuró Wade, antes que una mano le tapara la boca— .Mfhsa.

—Shhh.

Como no lo dejaba hablar, se acercó para expresarse mejor. En ningún momento se quedó quieto y entre sus palabras amortiguadas, de repente se encontró arrinconando a Spiderman. Ahora que tenía más luz, notó las marcas y cortes que no sólo eran visibles en su rostro, sino en el traje. Wade no se dio cuenta del momento en que dejó de hablar, sólo reparó en el instante en que alzó una mano para tocar su rostro. No llegó a hacerlo, porque Spiderman lo empujó para tener espacio.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —apremio con la respiración desigual.

—¿Qué estamos buscando? —preguntó Deadpool al mirar por primera vez donde estaban.

Spidey cojeó hasta una computadora y empezó a buscar. El sonido de las teclas fueron lo único audible durante un segundo, sólo uno, porque Wade Wilson es bien conocido por ser incapaz de estarse tranquilo.

—Así que secretamente eres un nerd —dijo Deadpool tras arrastrar una silla y sentarse con el respaldar contra el pecho.

—No es realmente un secreto —sonrió sin mirarlo.

—¿Hey, porque no estas sanando?

—Mi poder de curación no es tan rápido como el tuyo —respondió Spiderman, antes de darle un manotazo cuando intentó tocarlo— .Lo tengo, se dónde está el antídoto, vamos.

Al ponerse de pie sus piernas fallaron, por lo que volvió a sentarse. Wade lo miró y sin pensar en nada, volvió a cargarlo.

—Te tengo sweetums —dijo con una sonrisa que se ensanchó, por ver el pequeño mohín de disgusto que el otro le regaló.

—" **¿Está bien?"** —dijo Blanca.

—" _Se ve un poco pálido"_ —apoyó Amarilla.

—¿Por dónde? —apuró Wade.

Sin aviso la puerta se abrió. El guardia que apareció al otro se mostró tan descolocado por verlos, que tardó en reaccionar. Fue entonces que Deadpool le disparó. No lo mato, pero el herido se las arregló para sacar un gadget que acción la alarma del lugar. El titilante rojo y el chillido por los intrusos, hizo que ambos resoplaran dramáticamente.

—Tendremos que improvisar —dijo Wade al colocar a Spidey tras su espalda— ¿Estas bien ahí atrás?

—Perfecto —respondió Spiderman con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas en su cadera.

Ambos estaban en peligro, Wade lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar distraerse por el cuerpo que se amoldo contra el suyo. El calor y las palabras que le fueron susurradas al oído, no debían ser tan llamativas como lo eran, pero algo tan simple hizo saltar su corazón sin razón aparente.

—" **Sin razón aparente"** —repitió Blanca— ".Yo sé porque es"

—" _¡Yo también, yo también!"_ —dijo Amarilla _— "Pero no es culpa del grandote, ¿Has visto a Spidey?"_

—Todo el tiempo —respondió Wade al correr por el pasillo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nop.

—Está bien —dijo Spiderman poco seguro. Quizás lo había imaginado, honestamente no sería lo más extraño que le hubiera sucedido ese día— .A la derecha.

Al girar Deadpool retrocedió, por el grupo de guardias que había en el pasillo. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, pero al sacar su segunda arma, los brazos en su cuello se cerraron para llamar su atención.

—No dejes que te disparen —dijo Spiderman— .No sabemos si usaran el veneno ahora que estas aquí.

—" _Awww, ¿no es lindo? Está preocupado por nosotros"_ —dijo Amarilla y eso creó una graciosa sensación en su pecho.

—¿Estas preocupado? —preguntó Wade un poco descolocado.

—Menos charla y más acción —dijo el héroe.

—Tus deseos son ordenes baby-boy.

Con pericia, el mercenario se movió casi como si bailara, lo hacía con la gracia y elegancia de un tétrico y mortal tango. Spiderman tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza o se iba a caer, pero de todas maneras se las arregló para ayudarlo. A su paso, dejaron cuerpos tendidos, algunos inconscientes, otros se quejaba adoloridos, pero finalmente pudieron llegar a la oficina que necesitaban.

Para este punto Spidey respiraba con dificultad, mientras un sudor frio lo envolvió. Wade lo colocó sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio y fue a un refrigerador por el antídoto. Al inyectárselo, lo vio respirar hondo, casi aliviado por que el dolor disminuyera.

—Mira lo que encontré —dijo Deadpool con la máscara contraria en las manos.

—Yay —festejó tras alzar un puño sin muchas ganas— .No te ofendas amigo, de verdad aprecio el gesto, pero tu mascara huele a tacos.

—No me ofendo, adoro los tacos.

—" _ **Casi tanto como te adoramos"**_

—Shhh.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —aseguró Wade.

—Date la vuelta —pidió Spiderman sin prestarle mucha atención a su errático comportamiento. Hasta ahora se había comportado, así que iba a tomarlo como una victoria.

—Hahaha, te avergüenzas con facilidad —señaló divertido— .No te preocupes sweetums, aun te voy a respetar en la mañana.

Casi pudo jurar que Spidey rodó los ojos, pero fue la sonrisa ladeada lo que lo hizo sonreír con suavidad. Ese fue quizás el último momento de paz que Wade pudo recordar, porque al llegar a la superficie, a la bodega que ocultaba el laboratorio subterráneo, su mente se volvió confusa. Con la alarma activa, era sorprendente que hubieran llegado tan lejos; en retrospectiva, esa debió de haber sido su primera señal de alerta. En la bodega los estaban esperando, pero antes de poder pensar en lo que debería hacer, su mundo se detuvo con una sola palabra:

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Spiderman al empujarlo.

—¿Qué…?

Verlo caer no fue dramático ni ocurrió en cámara lenta, pero la mente de Deadpool quedo en blanco cuando Spiderman no volvió a levantarse. La sangre empezó como una pequeña mancha roja en su traje, que creció de manera alarmarte. Cuando los disparos empezaron a llover, el mercenario finalmente reaccionó; sin dudar sacó sus katanas y ensartó al tipo que tuvo más cerca. Él fue un escudo decente durante los próximos minutos.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo al sacar su celular. Si mal no recordaba, la secuencia de auxilio de los Avengers era esta.

Cubrir al otro y evitar que le dispararan no fue fácil, sin mencionar que el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para que los refuerzos llegaran, le pareció una terminad. Apenas Iro-man voló una ventana, soltó su "escudo" y corrió hacia su araña.

—Hmm —se quejó Spidey cuando lo movió.

—Estás vivo —suspiró aliviado.

Ni siquiera sabía que había aguantado la respiración, hasta que lo escuchó. Preocupado, se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras examinó la herida. Había tanta sangre, que no dudo en presionar para detener la hemorragia.

—Hmmm.

—Sí, sé que duele, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando haces cosas estúpidas como esas. Enserio, ¿en que estaba pensando? —regañó el mercenario al hablar más rápido de lo acostumbrado— ¿Estás conmigo?

—" _¿Esta respirando?"_ —preguntó Amarilla.

Sin aflojar la presión en la herida, usó una mano para subir su máscara hasta el puente de la nariz. Spiderman respiró mejor, pero mientras Wade limpió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios, sintió que algo en su pecho se estrujo. Era algo muy parecido al miedo, una sensación que no sentía muy a menudo, pero que al final tuvo que empujar lejos, porque no podía distraerse.

—Resiste baby-boy, todo va a estar bien, los Avengers están aquí, ellos te curaran —dijo tras mirar de manera distraída a los demás. Había gritos y silbidos en el aire, pero apenas Spidey tosió, su mundo empezó a detenerse.

—Está bien —dijo Spiderman con una voz que no sonaba del todo suya. Era ronca, baja y apenas audible entre el caos.

—No, no lo está —discrepo Deadpool con un tono serio— .No te atrevas a despedirte.

Spiderman abrió los labios, pero las palabras no salieron. El silencio se cerró sobre ambos. Wade se quedó en blanco, ni siquiera las cajas dijeron algo. Su mirada yacía sobre el héroe ensangrentado sin saber que más hacer.

—" _ **No"**_

—" _ **Por favor no"**_

—" _ **Que alguien nos despierte"**_

—Wilson.

Por reflejo, giró con la pistola en mano para apuntarle a quien se colocó tras su espalda. El Capitán América alzó las manos, aun cuando Black Widow y Hawkeye le apuntaron con sus propias armas. Iron-man no tuvo la paciencia para explicar, le disparó y tomó a Spiderman para salir de la bodega.

El Capi mencionó algo sobre…algo, francamente no estaba prestando atención y su mente tardo un largo instante en comprender que Iron-man intentaba salvar al muchacho. Lentamente, Wade se puso de pie y caminó con ellos hacia la salida. De reojo vio a los agentes de Shield llegar, por lo que se despidió sin dudar. A ellos les tomaría un momento descubrir las instalaciones subterráneas, por lo que antes que la información importante desapareciera, se deslizó hábilmente al interior. Todavía había algunas personas borrando y copiando archivos, así que eliminó a quienes se interpusieron en su camino y dejó un rastro de bombas por todas partes.

—" _ **¿A quiénes tenemos que matar?"**_ —presionaron las cajas.

—En eso estoy.

Spidey no era el único que podía hackear una computadora. Wade no sólo consiguió los nombres de los altos mandos, sino de cualquiera que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver su rostro.

—Los tengo —murmuró con voz oscura, mientras las cajas lo alentaron a cumplir con su nueva misión. Al héroe no le importaría si eliminaba a unas cuantas personas, después de todo era por su propio bien.

Pensó en ello, hasta que bajó la mirada y vio sus guantes manchados de sangre. Sangre que no era suya.

—Que idiota —gruñó al golpear el escritorio en que estaba. Quería estar enojado, pero la angustia era más fuerte— .Concéntrate, concéntrate.

Lo repitió como un mantra, pero era tan difícil. No dejaba de ver ese delgado cuerpo y la sangre…tanta sangre.

—Demonios —dijo al ponerse de pie.

Tenía que salir antes que los Avengers entraran. Cuando estuvo a una distancia respetable accionó las bombas, por lo que una explosión controlada borró los archivos y las cámaras de seguridad. El siguiente paso fue rastrear científicos, empresarios, guardias y básicamente todo el que estuvo relacionado con la operación; ellos dejaron de existir de una u otra manera. Le tomó casi un mes ir por todo país y viajar a Europa, pero apenas concluyó su misión, volvió a New York.

Él no quería la ayuda de los Avenger ni de nadie; aun cuando la mayoría de héroes parecía decentes, no confiaba en ellos como para que una formula relacionada con el proyecto X, cayera en las manos equivocadas. Aunque si era honesto nada de eso importaba, porque con un mes fuera, sus pensamientos siempre volvían a Spiderman.

—" _ **Debe estar muerto"**_ —dijo Blanca.

—Cállate —regañó Wade.

—No he dicho nada —sollozó un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos.

Ambos estaban en la azotea de un edificio, ya que Deadpool lo había sacado de uno de los apartamentos. Decían que era uno de los mejores informantes de la ciudad.

—No estaba hablando contigo —dijo el mercenario al rodar los ojos— .Ahora responde la pregunta.

—¡Ya la respondí! —exclamó casi histérico— .No sé dónde está Spiderman, nadie lo ha visto desde hace un mes.

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. Dime algo que no sepa —resopló Wade tras hacer un gesto vago, con la pistola que tenía en la mano. Se veía despreocupado y casi distraído, lo que definitivamente era peligroso considerando que estaba armado— .Rumores o lo que sea.

—" _Deberíamos intentar entrar a la torre de los Avengers"_ —sugirió Amarilla.

—" **Porque la última vez salió muy bien"** —resopló Blanca.

—Uf —bufó Wade al pasearse por la terraza.

—" **Hey, ¿ese no es Peter Parker?"**

—¡¿Dónde?! —dijo Deadpool al apoyar las manos en el borde.

El informante pensó que ese era el momento indicado para quitarle el arma, lo que no sólo demostraba que era un poco idiota, sino que sorprender a Deadpool iba a ser más difícil que eso. Con pericia, Wade le hizo una llave y lo lanzó de la azotea.

—Ups, se me resbaló —dijo por el prolongado grito— .Oh bueno, no importa. Al mal paso darle prisa.

Concluyó al saltar tras él. La caída fue rápida y aunque el aterrizaje no resulto particularmente doloroso, de todas maneras levantó una estela de polvo.

—¡10 puntos! ¡Aterrizaje perfecto! —exclamó con alegría— .Quieto.

Ordenó al dispararle al pobre tipo en el hombro, ya que no hacía nada más que quejarse. Él seguía vivo, lo que no sólo le decía que tenía una habilidad especial, sino que podría "presionar" un poco para obtener las respuestas que quería.

— _¡Tiene un arma!_ —gritó alguien.

Algunos incluso lo reconocieron y los que no lo hicieron, notaron el arsenal que llevaba encima. Eso bastó para crear una pequeña histeria donde todos corrieron; todos excepto el hombre que seguía en el suelo. Él le hizo caso a Wade.

—Buen chico —dijo el mercenario sin inmutarse por los gritos a su alrededor o el pequeño caos que desató su presencia. Pronto la policía aparecería aunque eso no pareció interesarle.

Lo único importante era el adolescente que tenía cerca. Considerando que Wade había pasado el último mes por fuera, buscar a Spiderman fue un trabajo a distancia. Eso lo llevó a hacer una lista de los héroes con los que hacía equipo, sus súper villanos, los sectores que normalmente patrullaba y la persona que tomaba sus fotos.

—¡Peter Parker! —exclamó Wade para callar lo que las cajas decían. Al menos logró que el niño se quedara quieto— .El fotógrafo que estaba buscando. Se honesto, ¿Cuál es mi mejor lado?

—¿Qu-qué? —tartamudeó Peter apenas su espacio personal fue invadido.

—Oh entiendo. Es inapropiado hablar de negocios frente a los niños. Lo comprendo totalmente ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes?

—Yo…

—Quieto Fido, papi ira a hablar con la gente grande —le dijo al informante, que para este punto era una mezcla de sollozos, sangre y pequeñas suplicas— .Sino estas cuando vuelva, te volare la cabeza. Bye bye.

Concluyó en tono jovial, antes de cargar a Peter sobre el hombro y lanzar un gancho hacia la azotea más cercana. El repentino jalón además de tomar a Parker desprevenido, hizo que se aferrara a él, quizás algo asustado. A Wade no le importó, porque apenas llegaron a la terraza lo soltó sin gracia ni encanto

—Auch —se quejó el niño.

—Ah hombre, funciona de maravilla —dijo Deadpool al referirse al gadget que tenía en las manos y que miraba con adoración— .Lo último de tecnología Stark. O lo fue hace tres semanas, estoy seguro que no extrañara un viejo cacharro como este.

—" **No podíamos irnos de la torre de los Avengers con las manos vacías"** —aseguró Blanca.

—" _Me sorprende que no notaran que lo tomamos. Los héroes de hoy en día ya no son lo que eran"_ —señaló Amarilla en desaprobación.

—Seguramente lo hará —silbó Peter algo adolorido, mientras se puso de pie.

—Bueno, deje una nota.

—" **-Te debo D.P-, no es precisamente una nota"**

—" _El niño no tiene por qué saberlo"_ —dijo Amarilla y Wade concordó, mientras el adolecente se sacudió un poco la ropa.

Peter Benjamin Parker tenía 19 años. Trabaja medio tiempo para el Daily Bugle, era pasante de los laboratorios Stark y su proyecto de vida estaba enfocado en la Biofísica; apenas iba a graduarse de la secundaria y vivía con su tía _(su único pariente vivo)_. Actualmente era la persona a la que Spiderman había dejado acercarse lo suficiente, como para que lo fotografiara. Wade había hecho toda la tarea, por lo que pasó un par de horas aprendiendo conceptos de luz y el uso apropiado del obturador.

Parker estuvo fuera de la ciudad por un seminario que dio Stark, un detalle tan aburrido que no le llamó demasiado la atención.

—Toma, puedes admirarlo. Maravíllate con el futuro muchacho— dijo Deadpool al lanzarle el aparato.

—Tecnología roba de Stark, mi sueño hecho realidad —ironizó Peter— .El futuro se ve un poco turbio con esto.

Wade se rio entre dientes, mientras lo vio examinar el gadget.

—" **Oh claro, tu diviértete. Tenemos tiempo"** —dijo Blanca— **"Esta es la persona que tiene la confianza de Spidey, ¿Saben lo que eso significa?"**

—" _Quizás conozca su identidad secreta"_ —agregó Amarilla escandalizado— _".Y tu fraternizando con el enemigo. Traidor"_

—No estoy fraternizando con el enemigo —gruñó Wade casi indignado— .Cállense.

Por supuesto que había pensado en todo esto, Spiderman no era precisamente alguien que confiara en cualquiera, por eso Parker era tan peculiar. Él había logrado lo que pocos fotógrafos habían hecho, aunque era un detalle tan molesto, que Wade chasqueó la lengua en fastidio. El adolecente era su última pista, sino conseguía nada, significaba que el héroe había muerto.

—Así que…—empezó Peter sintiéndose inquieto— ¿Qué hago aquí?

Al principio Deadpool alzó una mano para ayudarse a responder, pero cambio de parecer y cruzó los brazos contra el pecho.

—¿No puede un mercenario mundialmente conocido hacerse un estudio fotográfico? Estoy pensando en un tema medieval, con vestidos largos y corsés.

—Mundialmente conocido —repitió Peter luego de una corta pausa— ¿No te confunden con Spiderman?

—" _ **Touche"**_

—A Spiderman lo confunden conmigo.

—No. Estoy seguro que es al revés —dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Ese fue quizás la primera vez que de verdad lo miró. Peter tenía un cuerpo delgado que era oculto por ropa ancha y su cabello castaño, caía en pequeños mechones sobre su rostro. También tenía grandes y expresivos ojos de cachorro, que escondían un deje de irónica diversión. Por más que odiara admitirlo era lindo, pero lo más llamativo de Parker era que no estaba asustado. Tal vez se encontraba algo tenso, pero había un aire descomplicado a su alrededor que no tenía mucho sentido. Siendo el fotógrafo de Spiderman debería de saber quién era Deadpool, la gente no sólo se siente cómoda a su alrededor.

—" _Eso es nuevo"_ —dijo Amarilla. Blanca y Wade estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Hablando de insectos… —empezó Deadpool como quien no quiere la cosa— ¿Sabes dónde está Spidey?

Peter abrió y cerró los labios, pero la sorpresa que lo sacudió al principio desapareció cuando frunció el ceño.

—No —respondió con un tono duro en la voz.

—Niño, tú eres el único que sabe dónde va a estar para tomar fotos y te diré algo, Spiderman no es fácil de rastrear —aseguró Deadpool— .Yo lo sé, así como la mitad de los súper villanos de New York.

Con cada palabra, Wade lo rodeó y lo miró de arriba abajo. Peter se movió con él, sintiéndose inquieto. Su miedo no era igual al de otros civiles, principalmente porque no intentaba escapar.

—Eso no significa que sepa dónde está.

—¿Cómo consigues las fotos?

—Suerte.

—La suerte no existe —dijo Deadpool con una pequeña risita, que tachaba la idea de ridícula— .Si así fuera, tú tendrías más dinero y yo me parecería más a Ryan Reynolds

—¿Sabes cuantas personas piensan que conozco a Spiderman? —devolvió Peter al cruzarse de brazos— .Tú idea no es muy original.

—Te lo han preguntado un par de villanos —concedió tras sacar un envoltorio de tacos, para darle un aire más profesional al asunto— .Tres, para ser exactos.

Entre sus palabras, Peter lo miró con duda y siguió la trayectoria del envoltorio, que Wade lanzó sobre el hombro. Verlo recuperar el papel no fue particularmente raro, así que lo dejó ser.

—Entonces, no son amigos —divagó Deadpool todavía con un tono casual, que fingía desinterés.

—No lo somos —aseguró Peter sin mirarlo, ya que estaba ocupando desarrugando el envoltorio.

—¿Amantes?

—" **Que bueno que no nos interesa, de lo contrario esto sería incómodo"** —ironizó Blanca.

—No estas ayudando.

—" **Solo decía"**

El adolescente se había congelado en su puesto, incluso una brisa especialmente fuerte estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el envoltorio, por lo que luchó para atraparlo de nuevo. Cuando lo consiguió, lo apretó con tanta fuerza contra el pecho que seguramente tendría que lavar la camisa después.

—¿Amantes? —repitió Peter sin entender o de plano creyera que no hablaba enserio.

—Amantes —asintió Deadpool— ¿Voulez vous coucher avec Spiderman? ¿Hacen fondue juntos? ¿Alguna vez…?

—¡No! —interrumpió antes que siguiera haciendo insinuaciones, que venían acompañadas de obscenos gestos.

—Sin ofender niño, pero no pareces el tipo de persona que sea…bueno, como decirlo con delicadeza, un acosador profesional.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo sabes dónde va a estar Spiderman?

—Ya te dije, es suerte, coloco una serie de cámaras y… —insistió Peter casi nervioso.

—Y una mierda —interrumpió Wade— .Eso no funciona a no ser que sepas a qué velocidad va. Lo sé. Lo investigue.

—No somos amantes —repitió Peter al guardar el envoltorio en su pantalón para acercarse. Su tono de voz fue duro y autoritario, incluso su postura cambio— .Tampoco somos amigos y no conozco a Spiderman. Sólo porque no pueda explicar algo que suena estúpido e inverosímil, no significa que este mintiendo.

—Per…

—No. No, no —cantó al alzar una mano para que se callara— .Escucha lo que digo. No-somos-amantes.

—" **Tiene un espíritu combativo ¿no?"** —dijo Blanca.

—" _¿A quién me recuerda?"_ —divagó Amarilla.

Ellos tenían razón, no era usual que un civil le hablara así. Era un cambio casi agradable, lo hacía sentir normal y no muchas personas lograban eso.

—¿Por qué te importa? —preguntó Peter.

—¿Importarme? Pfff, no me importa —aseguró Wade al encogerse de hombros, para restarle importancia al asunto.

—" **Pasamos un mes limpiando el desastre el veneno, pero no porque nos interesara"** —dijo Blanca— **"Quien sabe lo que haríamos si nos importara"**

—" _El niño toco un punto sensible"_ —se rio Amarilla.

—¿Entoncesquéestamos…?/¿Estámuerto?

—¿Uh, qué? —dijo Parker cuando ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Muerto —repitió Wade como si el muchacho fuera sordo, o particularmente lento— .Difunto. Dio su último suspiro. Está en otra vida. Habla con San Pedro. Está…

—Sí, ya entendí —interrumpió Peter al alzar la mano— ¿Por qué piensas que está muerto?

—La última vez no se veía precisamente vivo.

—" _Un poco muerto diría yo"_ —apoyó Amarilla.

—" **Agonizante"** —secundo Blanca y el mercenario asintió.

—Entonces, ¿está muerto?

—Probablemente fue a una misión con los Avengers.

Él sólo estaba repitiendo lo mismo que decían todo. Las mismas suposiciones que un niño de cinco años podría hacer. Molesto, jaló a Peter por el brazo, hasta que quedo a ras contra su pecho.

—No estas respondiendo mi pregunta —señaló Deadpool con un tono amenazante.

—De verdad no lo sé. No creo —insistió al intentar soltarse— .Es Spiderman. No puede morir.

—Sí que puede.

—" _ **Sera nuestra culpa"**_

—" _ **De las pocas personas que se han preocupados por nosotros y murió por querer ayudar"**_

Las voces se mezclaron, fue difícil distinguirlas. A Wade no le importó demasiado, porque sin darse cuenta, su voz sonó amarga y miserable durante un instante. Quizás fue la pesadez en su voz, lo que hizo parpadear a Peter en desconcierto.

—¿Estas preocupado por m…? ¡Por Spiderman! —dijo— ¿Estas preocupado por él?

—" _¡Por supuesto que lo estamos!"_ —respondió Amarilla— _"¿Acaso no está escuchando?"_

—" **Si Spiderman murió, el bastardo a cargo del veneno morirá de manera muy creativa. Incluso su familia lo acompañara"**

Deadpool lo soltó de mala gana y más brusco de lo esperado, hizo que el adolecente diera un par de torpes pasos hacia atrás, para recuperar el equilibrio. Después Wade gruñó entre dientes y se cruzó de brazos.

—No estoy preocupado.

Si lo estaba, pero Peter no dijo nada. Su postura volvió a cambiar, el recelo pasó a compresión y lo más extraño, es que Wade estaba reaccionando ante los pequeños detalles, aun cuando era la primera vez que se veían. Tal vez estaba cansado, la verdad no había dormido mucho últimamente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía al héroe tendido en el suelo.

—No son novios —recapituló para intentar zanjar el tema y para eso, necesitaba hacer una pregunta que todavía no conocía.

—No lo somos —repitió Peter a la defensiva.

—Y no lo conoces.

—No lo hago.

—" _Es casi como Spidey ¿no?"_ —dijo Amarilla con duda.

—Sí, yo también veo el parecido —concordó Deadpool— .Tienen la misma altura y la musculatura es similar.

Para investigar empezó a acercarse, aunque Peter retrocedió. Era razonable que lo hiciera, aunque Wade no le permitió ir muy lejos.

—¡Kyaaa! —exclamó el niño, cuando Wade no sólo violó su espacio personal, sino que un par de manos bajaron por su espalda y le apretaron el trasero.

—" **Dijo: ¡Kyaaa!"** —señaló Blanca con interés.

—" _ **Lindo"**_ —pensaron todos.

—¡Son familia! —gritó Wade con la alegría de quien ha descubierto el secreto de la vida.

—¡No lo somos! —chilló Peter al forcejear para soltarse, también se sonrojó y frunció el ceño con una fiera actitud.

—Reconocería ese trasero donde fuera —aseguró Deadpool.

—" **Nunca lo hemos tocado"** —le recordó Blanca.

—" _Ganas no nos faltan"_ —tarareó Amarilla divertido.

—¿Eres su hermano? —preguntó Deadpool para ignorar las cajas— .Tú expediente dice que no tienes, ¿quizás un primo lejano? ¡Oh ya se! Fueron separados al nacer y cuando volvieron a reunirse, lucharon juntos contra el crimen. Es un clásico.

Despacio subió las manos por su espalda. Fue un gesto deliberadamente sugestivo, que tenso al pobre niño.

—"Mal Deadpool"

Las cajas no se ponían de acuerdo. Lo único cierto es que el acoso a menores no era lo suyo, así que lo dejó ir cuando escuchó una sirena en la lejanía.

—Oh, tiempo de irse —comentó al ver un incendio en la distancia.

—" _Genial"_ —festejó Amarilla.

—" **Esperemos que sea lo suficientemente grande para llamar la atención"**

—Tal vez Spidey este ahí.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo. Parker no tenía la información y si la tenía, no iba a soltarla a no ser que se pusiera "creativo". Wade no sólo no torturaba niños, sino que si existía la más pequeña y minúscula posibilidad que fuera pariente de Spidey, él no iba a estar precisamente feliz.

—" _Awww, mírate, eliminas villanos para proteger su honor y resguardar a su familiar. Es casi una declaración de amor"_ —rio Amarilla.

—" **Nada dice –te amo-, como desmantelar una organización secreta"** —secundo Blanca.

—Si van a molestar, al menos podrían decir algo útil—regañó Wade incomodo.

—" _Estamos siendo de ayuda"_ —contradijo Amarilla.

—Y con un demonio si lo hacen.

Deadpool pasó todo el día yendo a los sectores que Spidey patrullaba, incluso consiguió una radio policía para ir a los lugares que llamarían la atención del insecto, pero nada. Él no daba señales de vida.

—" **Técnicamente las arañas no son insectos"** —le recordó Blanca y esta vez Wade se rio sin humor. Casi podía oír la voz de Spiderman diciéndole lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Demonios —gruñó al patear un basurero.

La noche pronto caería. Deadpool estaba en un solitario callejón, ubicado en un barrio de mala muerte. Su mente era un caos y sus emociones tan volátiles, que podía volverse violento ante la menor provocación. Las cajas nunca ayudaban, siempre terminaban recordándole que era su culpa que el héroe estuviera muerto. Él no quería ser el responsable de algo así, demonios, no quería que nadie lo lastimara. Spidey era gracioso, amable y tan atento, que básicamente era su culpa por hacerlo sentir tan…y ser tan… ¡Argh!

—Maldición.

Wade estaba seguro que todos le habían advertido a Spiderman el riesgo de acercársele y tenían razón. Él era peligroso, en el pasado incluso le había disparado un par de veces, pero Spidey siguió intentando. No presionaba, pero no dudaba en expresar su inconformidad cuando debía. Además, poseía una fiera actitud a la hora de pelear y desenvoltura para soltar sarcásticos comentarios.

Con él no debía ser algo que no era. Spiderman ni siquiera se inmutaba por su aspecto, ni lo había tratado diferente. Pero lo que empezó como curiosidad y un deseo por querer molestarlo, fue transformándose rápidamente. Esto no era sólo un " _me preocupo por ti porque eres mi Bro.",_ y eso era lo que más le asustaba.

Cansado, Deadpool subió a la azotea de un edificio cualquiera, pero lo que encontró lo hizo parpadear un par de veces en desconcierto, por encontrar a la araña. Había visto a un montón de impostores con el disfraz de Spiderman, un detalle que no sólo era estúpido porque podrían acabar muertos, sino que Wade comenzaba a cansarse. Cada vez que creía haberlo encontrado, resultaba ser una ilusión. Honestamente, es como si alguien jugara con su mente. Molesto vio al tipo girar, así que se acercó sin prisa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, deslizó una mano tras su espalda. Él no era particularmente masoquista, pero la patada que lo envió contra una pared lo hizo reír adolorido.

—Hahahaha —empezó Deadpool al enderezarse— .Definitivamente Spidey.

—Podrías sólo haber preguntado —dijo al cruzar los brazos, mientras lo vio acercarse.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en hacerlo?

—No sé para qué me molesto —resopló Spiderman, mientras un brazo se cerró alrededor de sus hombros y lo jaló cerca. El calor de su cuerpo fue reconfortante, lo hizo suspirar complacido.

—¡Exacto! —apoyó Wade— .Deberías sólo relajarte y admitir de una vez que me quieres.

—Sí, no lo creo —sonrió antes de quitarse su brazo de encima.

—Ya volveremos a eso, en realidad quería hablar sobre tu hermano.

—No tengo hermanos.

Saber que el héroe estaba bien, hizo algo gracioso en el interior de Wade. Su primer impulso fue abrazarlo, pero se frenó porque sabía que se soltaría y probablemente se iría. Pero sobre todo, porque quería hacer bien las cosas, había acosado su familia y eso no estaba bien. Por eso hizo un gesto desdeñoso, donde terminó tosiendo incómodamente en una mano.

—Peter Parker.

Spidey se tensó. Wade podía notar esos pequeños cambios, incluso estaba seguro que se sobresaltó; era tan curioso, que enarcó una ceja.

—No somos hermanos —aseguró con seriedad.

—Hey, no voy a decirle nada a nadie, puedes relajarte —dijo Deadpool tras alzar las manos de modo conciliador— .Pero quizás hayas escuchado que esta tarde pude haberlo secuestrado.

—¿Qué?

—No sabía que era tu hermano —se apresuró a agregar.

—No somos….

—Sí, sí, ya escuche. Aun así, lamento haberlo hecho, no estuvo bien. La familia queda totalmente fuera de los límites.

Esta vez Spiderman resopló ruidosamente, quizás un poco exasperado y algo estresado.

—" **Obviamente está enojado"** —dijo Blanca— **".Es su hermano del que estamos hablando"**

—" _¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo?"_

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre secuestrar civiles? —reprendió el héroe.

—Por eso me estoy disculpando.

—Tks, ¿Para qué lo necesitabas? —preguntó luego de chasquear la lengua.

—Uh, quería preguntarle dónde estabas. Tengo un par de preguntas, pero desde que desapareciste no tuve forma de contactarte.

Le estaba mintiendo, la razón por la que lo estuvo buscando era porque quería verlo.

—¿Y Parker fue la opción más lógica?

—" _Una entre muchas. Básicamente nuestra última opción"_ —dijo Amarilla— _".Incluso tuvimos que hablar con el idiota de Storm"_

—" **Como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la manera como lo mira"** —resopló Blanca— **"Pero no es sólo Storm, te juro que el "sexto sentido" de Daredevil lo sigue a todas partes"**

—Intente con los Avengers primero, pero ya sabes, no son precisamente muy comunicativos con sus operaciones —divagó Wade con un ademan— .Incluso hable con algunos de tus enemigos, pero nadie te había visto.

—¿Por hablar te refieres a…?

—Todos están vivos, no te preocupes —aseguró y Spidey no empujó el asunto.

—Bien, aquí me tienes ¿Qué necesitas?

Por primera vez en ese largo mes, Wade se quedó en blanco. Lo único que quería era saber que estaba bien, tan bien como estar a punto de morir podría ofrecer. Pero ahora que Spiderman estaba ahí, tardo un largo instante en hablar. Deadpool nunca había tenido problemas en ser efusivo, pero las ganas que tenia de tocarlo hicieron saltar su corazón tan fuerte, que pensó que quizás le daría un infarto. Casi estuvo tentando a levantar una mano contra el pecho, para ver si todo estaba bien.

Su mutismo, consiguió que Spiderman parpadeara en confusión y ladeara la cabeza. Se veía como un cachorro perdido, era tan endemoniadamente lindo, que Wade carraspeó y desvió la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

—No realmente, Iron-man y el dicen que me inyectaron un tipo de veneno —respondió Spidey— .Ellos ni siquiera saben de dónde vino la llamada de auxilio que entró en sus sistemas.

—Sí, yo hice eso cuando caíste —dijo con poco interés— ¿No recuerdas porque fuimos al laboratorio?

—No, ellos tampoco lo saben —señaló Spiderman— ¿Por qué lo hicimos?

—No sé —mintió Wade y el otro entrecerró la mirada poco confiado— .Hey, no me mires así, sólo me pediste que te acompañara y eso hice.

—Eso no suena como algo que yo haría.

—Puede que te interceptara en el camino, hasta que al final me dejaste ir contigo.

Esa era la mitad de una enorme verdad, pero Spidey no necesitaba saber de un problema que ya arregló.

—" **Te da miedo que se dé cuenta de todas las personas que asesinaste"** —resumió Blanca.

—" _¡Lo hicimos por su bien!"_ —defendió Amarilla.

Wade eliminó a una operación clandestina antes que alguien supiera sobre ella, por Spiderman. La información se paseó perezosa, pero cada vez con más insistencia.

—¿Y no recuerdas porque quería ir a ese lugar? —preguntó Spidey.

—No —dijo Wade— .No había nada importante de todas maneras.

Quizás si supiera que confundieron sus trajes, lo torturaron y quitaron su máscara, entonces finalmente se cansaría y se alejaría como todos. Molesto, Deadpool apretó los puños. Como si no tuviera suficiente con las cajas y ser básicamente algo psicótico, ahora debía lidiar con lo que sentía. Wade podía estar loco, pero no era estúpido. Había estado mintiéndose durante tanto tiempo, que ahora que mató para protegerlo, sólo pudo afilar la mirada. No se había dado cuenta del poder que Spiderman tenía sobre él.

—El disparo era para mí —dijo Deadpool de la nada. Había una extraña seriedad en su voz, que rompió el breve silencio en que terminaron envueltos— .El veneno casi te mata, pero yo hubiera podido resistirlo mejor.

Él no podía ser así de descuidado. Wade estaba seguro que si moría por su culpa, iba a perder la poca cordura que todavía le quedaba; el sólo pensamiento lo hizo sentir desnudo como nunca antes.

—Mira, aunque aprecio el gesto y todo, no te metas en cosas que no puedes manejar. Yo vuelvo, siempre lo hago.

—No puedo explicar algo que no recuerdo, pero si te empuje era porque debía hacerlo —dijo Spiderman con el ceño fruncido por el regaño.

—No juegues al héroe conmigo, no lo necesito.

—Bien, porque tampoco lo estaba ofreciendo. Si quieres morirte busca otro lugar, pero mientras estemos juntos te mantendrás vivo. Estas atascado conmigo y lo vas a estar siempre —concluyó mientras golpeó su pecho con su dedo índice y puntualizó cada letra.

Algo se rompió dentro del mercenario. Era injusto como algo tan pequeño lo hizo increíblemente feliz, ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Era una alucinación?

Dudoso y como si creyera estar frente a una trampa, sacó su arma y la empuñó de manera lánguida. El peso era lo suficientemente real, como para que se sintiera mas tranquilo. No fue igual para Spidey que saltó lejos y cayó en el borde de la terraza. Se veía tenso y alerta, por lo que Wade empezó a reírse.

—Awww, estas preocupado por mí —señaló divertido— ¿Estas es tu manera de decir que me amas?

—Ya quisieras —dijo el héroe al incorporarse lentamente, mientras lo vio guardar la pistola.

—" _ **Si queremos"**_ —dijeron las cajas.

—Te sorprendería saber lo que quiero —murmuró Deadpool.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste algo —dijo Spiderman con los ojos entrecerrados en desconfianza.

—No lo hice —aseguró Wade— .Hey, ¿quieres tacos? Traía una bolsa conmigo, en alguna parte.

Apenas y recordó que había parado a comprar comida, por lo que tardo un instante en encontrarla junto a la pared, donde se había estrellado en un principio.

—Tengo que patrullar.

—Sólo tomara un segundo baby-boy. Si algo sucede dejamos todo y te acompaño.

El ofrecimiento lo hizo dudar, así que Deadpool tuvo que esperar tan paciente como pudo. Honestamente no fue mucho.

—Tengo tacos al pastor, dorados, de carnitas, de barbacoa y surtidos —comentó despreocupado. Quiso sonar casual, pero había pasado tanto tiempo buscándolo, que se sentía ansioso, en especial porque esto podía ser un sueño— .Puedes escoger el que quieras, tengo suficientes como para alimentar a una familia de 5.

—De acuerdo —accedió Spidey al final y eso quitó un peso de los hombros de Wade.

Emocionado, se sentó a su lado y abrió la bolsa. Ambos estaban en el borde de la terraza, donde se levantaron las máscaras para comer. Ahí, Deadpool lo miró de reojo. Esta era la persona en la que últimamente pensaba, demonios, era la persona por la que había cometido una masacre y por la que pudo haber cometido una misión suicida, si acaso el veneno hubiera estado listo.

—¿Has visto esa película de Bruce Willis donde se enamora de una chica que es una agente de servicio de atención al cliente? —preguntó Spiderman una vez empezaron una plática tranquila.

—Seguro, la he visto mil veces.

—Sí, yo también. Pero hay algo que no cuadra.

—¿Qué es la primera adaptación de DC que no es producida por Warner? —tanteó Wade antes de entregarle un taco.

—¿Qué es DC? —dijo Spidey tras recibir el taco— .Gracias.

Sin dejar de verlo, pensó que el héroe era muy extraño. Él intentaba ayudarlo aunque sabía que era un caso perdido, que sabía que podía matarlo pero no se alejaba. Hace no más de dos segundos lo amenazó sin palabras, pero en vez de irse se sentaba a comer con él. La emoción que hizo saltar su corazón era tan compleja, que no pensó en nada cuando se inclinó un poco. No tuvo que moverse demasiado, porque sus hombros se rozaban.

Ahí presionó suavemente sus labios, en algo que no sólo congeló a Spiderman, sino que Wade vagamente se preguntó cómo terminó envuelto en esta situación. Besarlo había sido más un impulso que otra cosa, pero mientras en la calle alguien gritó: _**"¡¿Oh, por Dios qué es esto?!"**_ _,_ su mente se desdibujó. Quedo reducida a la suavidad de esos labios que acarició con calma y que intentó explorar más a fondo, pero Spiderman saltó para pegarse contra la pared más cercana. Ahí lo vio con las piernas semi-flexionadas y un rubor en las mejillas, que desapareció apenas se bajó la máscara tan rápido le fue posible. A cambio, Deadpool se lamió los labios.

—Esa expresión es linda —comentó al ponerse de pie. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se movió como hacía en las misiones; incluso colocó su pistola bajo el mentón de Spidey y apoyó un brazo a un lado de su cabeza— ¿Cuál es tú juego?

Preguntó con un tono serio y mortal. Los recuerdos felices siempre eran una trampa, Wade no tenia de esos, por lo que lo miró desconfiado. Al principio Spiderman no se movió, ni tampoco dijo nada.

—¿Acaso intentas confundirme? ¿O es que en el fondo tienes un deseo suicida?

Wade no necesitaba ayuda en eso. Él podía solo, gracias.

Impaciente por su respuesta, se acomodó entre sus piernas, sin importarle el reducido espacio. Mantuvo la presión del cañón y lo obligó a tirara la cabeza hacia atrás, quizás como incentivo para que respondiera.

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó Spiderman entre dientes— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Sé que no puedo salvar a todos, pero eso no significa que no pueda intentarlo.

—" _ **Yo voto por deseos suicidas"**_ —dijeron las cajas al unísono.

—Tampoco tengo un plan secreto, ni estoy esperando algo a cambio. ¿O es que acaso crees que porque intente salvar tu vida ahora me debes algo?

Sus palabras se cortaron, apenas el arma lo obligó a tirar la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás. Wade era mucho más alto, pero en su posición actual, con las piernas flexionadas contra la pared y el reducido espacio, mantuvieron contacto visual todo el tiempo.

—Púdrete Wade.

Algo interesante que ambos compartían, era que no importaba en qué situación se encontraran o si estaban a punto de morir, siempre iban a decir lo que pensaban.

—" _ **Tan lindo"**_ —pensaron todos en su cabeza.

Quizás Spiderman estaba alterado, pero eso distraía más a Deadpool de lo que debería. Él no tenía recuerdos felices, pero quería creer que este era uno. Casi hipnotizado, se acercó más. El leve roce entre ambos se transformó en una demandante presión, mientras la mano a un lado de su cabeza, empezó a tirar de su máscara. Spidey instintivamente trató de detenerlo, pero la presión del arma lo incitó a quedarse quieto.

—¿Qué demonios…? —empezó el héroe, hasta que la máscara se movió lo suficiente para poder besarlo.

El pequeño gemido que el muchacho soltó fue sencillamente encantador, pero sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Wade se deslizó entre sus labios. Era como tocar al mismo sol, así que soltó su arma y colocó una mano en su nuca para tenerlo donde quería. Incluso se erizó apenas enredó la lengua contra la suya y sus labios lo buscaron con hambre apenas contenida. Wade no dudó en morderlo y lamerlo, en un intento por marcarlo con la misma intensidad con la que vivía su vida.

—Nh —gimió Spiderman una vez el mercenario meció un poco la cadera. Aunque quizás no fue su gemido, porque Deadpool rompió el beso con un sonido húmedo.

Ambos estaban jadeando, pero cuando Spidey se lamió los labios en un gesto algo nervioso, Wade se encontró siguiendo el movimiento.

—¿Qué…? —empezó hasta que fue abrazado sin aviso.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —gimoteó Wade con el rostro oculto en su cuello— .Sólo necesito nombres ¿sabes? Sólo uno, el que recuerdes y no existirá más.

Hablaba de un pez gordo, algo que quizás Deadpool hubiera pasado por alto; ser precavido no estaba de más. Pero mientras esperaba por su respuesta, se maravilló con el cálido cuerpo que tenía atrapado en sus brazos. Él estaba vivo, se sentía tan aliviado que incluso las voces en su cabeza se callaron. Mas, apenas una mano se colocó sobre su hombro y lo empujó ligeramente, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron.

—Así que esta es tu manera de decir que te preocupas por mí, debo decir que es original.

El héroe incluso sonrió. No había reproche o disgusto en su voz, por lo que Wade se rio. Él era muy lindo para su propio bien.

—Oh baby-boy, no vas a poder deshacerte de mí —aseguró con un tono que fue bajando gradualmente, hasta convertirse en la promesa más honesta que había dicho en mucho tiempo.

Prácticamente embrujado, se inclinó para rozar su cuello con los labios. Empezó con suaves besitos y leves mordidas, que subieron hacia la mandíbula.

Que le permitiera tocarlo consiguió que Wade se meciera de nuevo contra su cuerpo, mientras las manos contrarias apretaron sus hombros para sobreponerse a la situación. Pero apenas Spidey soltó un suave y tembloroso gemido, empezó a imaginarlo en su cama, sin ropa y jadeando por más. Su mente comenzó a sentirse nublosa con la idea, así que cuando Spiderman tomó su rostro, se dejó llevar. El casto beso que compartieron lo dejó con ganas de más, pero cuando intentó buscar sus labios, una mano en su pecho lo frenó.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no recuerdo nombres y ya conoces mi política de no matar.

—Puedo ayudarte a investigar —ofreció Wade al envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. La espalda del héroe se curvó en un precioso ángulo, que podría distraerlo fácilmente; él definitivamente era flexible.

—Por supuesto que puedes —sonrió Spidey antes de soltarse con un fluido movimiento, que le permitió caer en el borde de la azotea, junto con la olvidada bolsa de tacos— .Gracias por la comida.

Dijo al tomar dos tacos.

—Te veo mañana aquí.

—" _¿Todavía quiere estar con nosotros?"_ —preguntó Amarilla algo descolocado— _"¿No acabamos de declararnos o algo así?"_

—¿Qué…? —dijo Wade un poco aturdido— .Ah, sí por supuesto. Mañana.

—¿Todo bien?

—" **Definitivamente lindo"** —señaló Blanca.

—" _¿Podemos casarnos con él?"_ —suspiró Amarilla.

—Perfecto —sonrió Deadpool y eso relajo al otro— .Definitivamente no vas a deshacerte de mí.

—No sé por qué, pero comienzo a arrepentirme de todas las decisiones que me trajeron hasta aquí —bromeó Spiderman al resoplar dramáticamente.

—Sólo escucho que me amas.

—Qué raro —ironizó.

El sonido de sirenas tras espalda, cortaron la conversación. Spidey giró de inmediato, colocó los tacos en una bolsa con su telaraña y se preparó para saltar, hasta que mano lo obligó a dar la vuelta.

Wade tomó su rostro para que tirara la cabeza hacia. Cuando se besaron, dibujó una línea en su labio inferior, antes de deslizarse hábilmente al interior. Era caliente, incluso demandante y posesivo, casi como si violara su boca. Lo hizo sentir mareado pero cuando mordió su labio inferior, Spiderman se quejó por la mano que se deslizó alrededor de su espalda, para no dejar espacio entre ambos.

El calor empezó a ser demasiado y la manera como lo tenía encerrado contra su cuerpo, arrancó un sonido ronco. Cuando Spidey se alejó, Deadpool no pudo evitar murmurar _"Mío"_ contra sus labios, mientras su corazón palpitó como loco. Esta vez el héroe lo empujó, pero en su posición actual lo único que consiguió fue caer desde la azotea.

—¡Te veo aquí mañana! —gritó Deadpool. Spiderman tardó un segundo demasiado largo en lanzar su telaraña, pero cuando lo consiguió, sólo pudo verlo alejarse.

Durante unos 10 minutos, Wade no volvió a moverse. Incluso mantuvo la mano en alto, ya que la estuvo sacudiendo para despedirlo. Cuando la bajó, se quedó quieto hasta que una sonrisa predadora curvó sus labios. Deadpool no tenía recuerdos felices, la mayoría eran ilusiones y honestamente ese es el problema de estar loco. Este acababa de convertirse en su primer recuerdo y mataría a cualquiera que intentara quitárselo. Spiderman era suyo y un loco enamorado es el más peligroso de todos.

FIN.

(Happy Dance) ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Soy feliz como lombriz xD, este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior así que espero que lo disfruten. ¡Spideypool4Ever!

Cuando empecé a escribir no pude parar, ¡sencillamente los adoro! Siempre me emociono cuando escribo sobre ellos. Por eso agradezco mucho el apoyo de las personas que me escribieron. En realidad significa mucho para mi :D

Por el momento me despido, para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails. Los pueden encontrar en mi Profile.


End file.
